Light My Candle
by whatsername131
Summary: Mush's life feels like its in a rut, until a mysterious girl comes and asks for him to light her candle. But she has a connection with another newsie, so what could happen? Mush/OC not a very good summary...sorry


A/N I sadly do not own Newsies, I just own Cheshire. I also don't own RENT (and Cheshire will not be addicted to drugs like the song originally says), which is where I get the song and the title from (obviously).

Just a regular day in the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House.

"Hey Mush man, we'se goin' ta Tibby's. Wanna come?" Race questioned his friend, who was sitting next to one of the windowsills in the house. "Nah, I'se think I'll stay here t'night." The crowd of boys scoffed, "Have it your way." Then proceeded to exit the house, leaving Mush all alone. What the boys never realized was that Mush didn't leave because lately he felt there was nothing new happening in his life, like he was stuck in a rut. _Nothing excitin' ever happens 'round here_, he thought to himself. He left the windowsill to go sit on his bed, when a knock was at the door. _That's strange_, he thought to himself, _why would the boys knock_.

He opened the door saying, "What'd you forget?" But was surprised when a female voice replied, "Got a light?" Mush's head snapped up to see a petite blonde/red headed girl with glowing blue eyes, holding a candle. "I-I know you, you're shiverin'" The girl let loose a twinkling laughter then stepped into the house, "Its nothing I just leave on the street, and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" He gave her a small smile, but said nothing. "What are you staring at?" the girl asked. Mush's eyes widened as he lit her candle, "N-nothing! Your…hair in the moonlight. You look kinda familiar," She gave him a shy smile and turned to leave before stumbling. Instinctively, Mush got her arm, "Can you make it?" The mystery girl gave another smile as she replied, "Just haven't eaten much today." She gave a laugh," At least the room stopped spinning, anyway," She noticed his gaze on her again, "What?" Mush blushed, stuttering again, "N-nothing! Youre…smile reminded me of—" She cut him off, "I always remind people of—who is it?" Mush quickly shook his head, "Just a newsboy friend of mine." While he wasn't looking, the girl blew out the candle, "Its out again! Funny coincidence 'bout your friend. Would you light my candle?" She stepped closer to him as he lit the candle, as he stuttered again, "W-well…" She replied, "Yeah? Ow!" Mush held up her finger covered in wax, "Oh the wax its—" The girl finished his sentence "I like it between my—" Mush blushed, "f-fingers! I figured. Oh well…g'night."

The girl gave a gentle smirk, and walked away, blowing out the candle and knocking the door again. Mush turned toward the girl, "It blew out again?" The girl patted her neck, "No! I think that my necklace fell off." Mush leaned against the couch, "I know I'se seen ya out n' about…you're candle's out." The girl gave a pitiful sigh, "I had it when I walked in the door! It was my family's! Is it on the floor?" She dropped to her knees and searched the floor. "The floor?" Mush asked, before his eyes drawing their attention to the girl on the floor. She turned and gave him a smirk. "They say I have the best ass below 14th street, is it true?" Mush blushed, his eyes wide. The girl laughed, "You're staring again." Mush shook his hands in front of him, "Oh no! I mean you do—have a nice—I mean! You look familiar." She smiled and sat on her knees, "Like your newsboy friend?" Mush smirked, "Only when you'se smile, but I'se sure I'se seen ya somewhere else." The girl tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you sell near 15th street? That's where I work I play violin and sing on the street." Mush gave her a smile, "Yes! I'se didn't recognize you without the audience." She stood up next to him, "We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?" Something gold flashed in the corner of Mush's eyes, "Oh! There it is!" He ran to pick it up. "What's that?" The girl questioned. Mush quickly put the necklace in his back pocket _Might as well keep her inside so she won't have ta sleep on the street for so long_. "Nothing! Just a candy wrapper." The girl woke closer saying, "We could light the candle." She leaned to see what he put in his back pocket when he snuffed the candle out with his fingers. The girl smirked, "Oh what'd you do with my candle?" He walked to the couch and sat down, "That was my last match." She sat next to him on the arm of the couch, "Our eyes'll adjust. Thank God for the moon." Mush pointed toward the windows, "Maybe it ain't the moon at all." He had to quickly think of a reason, "The street lamps shine brightly over here." The girl giggled and smirked, grabbing his hand, "Sure.' Mush shuddered at the contact they made; the girl gave him a questioned look, "Cold hands." He answered. She smiled again _Boy she had a great smile_, Mush thought. "Yours too," She replied, "Big, like my father's. You wanna dance?" She pulled him up and he blushed, yet again, and asked, "With you?" The girl smirked and twirled herself with his arm, "No. With my father!" She laughed and dropped his hand. He couldn't help but laugh with her, "I'm Mush." She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her as they started to dance. He hardly noticed her hand slipping into his pocket when she gently said, "They call me Cheshire." She grabbed her necklace, waved it in front of his face, laughed and gave him a sweet smile, before skipping out of the house, leaving a dumbfounded Mush standing alone. _That girl is something else_ Mush thought to himself. _Can't wait ta tell the boys 'bout her. _He walked over to his bed and lay down on his bed, his last thought being, _The name Cheshire fits, she got a lovely smile_.

A/N So yeah, first chapter. Not too sure about this story. Let me know if I should continue or if you have any ideas. Also this is Mush/Oc and the newsboy friend will all make sense soon.


End file.
